


Kiss the Boy?

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: tumblr prompt basket [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Vessel Moments, Dialogue-Only, Jimmy is Castiel's Jiminy Cricket, M/M, Unwilling Voyeur Jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: Castiel's first meeting with Sam Winchester could have gone better. Luckily, Jimmy Novak has some suggestions.





	Kiss the Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr kiss prompt number 4: Awkward kiss! (And it doesn't get much more awkward than having a married Catholic man offering commentary from inside your head! Or watching an angel get frisky with a younger man using your body! XD)

**S** O. SAM SEEMS like a good kid.”

“Yes. He is very much not what I was told to expect.”

"Are you going to kiss him?"

"What?"

"You like him, right? Don't think I didn't notice the way you started vibrating when you felt his soul, and that was really weird, by the way."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't worry about it. So?"

"So?"

"So, are you going to kiss him? Or at least tell him you like him? Because I hate to say it, Castiel, but from his perspective it probably looked a lot like you kinda hate him."

"Why would he think that?!"

"'Boy with the demon blood'? He hid it well, but I can't think of anyone who'd want to have that kind of thing shoved in their face like it's the only thing that could ever be used to define him."

"Oh... how do I correct that?"

"Well, you could talk to him. Or just go for the expedient route and kiss him first and explain while he's processing the fact that an angel just kissed him."

“If you think that best, Jimmy. I will go to him now.”

“Great! Oh, good, he’s alone. Make sure you’ve got his attention, then hold his face between your hands and press your lips against his. Gently!”

"...."

"Tilt your head a little-- no, the other way, you're smashing your noses together that way.”

“....”

“Part your lips. Don't freeze up! He parted his lips, too, that's good, go with that, he's kissing back....”  
“....”

“Oh, uh, hey, that... reaction... maybe I shouldn't be aware for this part... Castiel? You listening?”

“....”

“....Ho boy....." 


End file.
